shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiba McConnie
Kiba McConnie is the only son of Charlotte McConnie's father, who abandoned his family years ago. After his fathers death, Kiba reunited himself with his distant relatives, however with the death of his family he felt empty. Recently he has taken up with his estranged sister and is committed to usurping the laws of death and resurrecting his estranged family. Appearance Kiba has a small stature, and skinny build. Standing at only a mere five feet five inches, and weighting rather light also, he is frequently insulted for his small size, however this also acts beneficial. Emphasizing his already inhuman amount of speed. With his lean body he gives others a false sense of superiority. Lacking in strength, Kiba makes an empowering standing in agility, flexibility, obviously quickness, and hugely known for his length wiry body which enabels him to do great feats of dexterity and precision. Akin to that a of a skilled freerunner, Kiba is skilled in a variety of areas of difficulty in gymnastics. Kiba adorns a skin taut white suit which blurs others of his actual person and usually amazes others after he removes this clothing. The body suit he wears is topped off by a wide collar at the base of his shoulder extending upward. He also wears a mask concealing his face from others, which is only added on to by the golden visor he wears on the base of his forehead, directly above his eyelids. Distinct black lines run down the majority of the outfit from the helmet to shoulders to thigh it has sharp curves and twists around the body, adding a lively decoration to his attire. The majority of his body is lean, round and smooth. His small, nimble frame has left Kiba reputed among the world as a being of superior physical abilities excluding raw strength. His eyes are a bluish green and when removing his mask his naturally obscured features are seen. Once removed, his eyes are indeed a black color. Kiba naturally has black, wavy short hair that shines a dark luminiscent color. That being his most prominent feature among enticed admirers, who have all stated that his hair is "dreamy". Trimmed nicely, his form fitting attire allows for great versatility, dynamic footwork and agility which in battle allow him to move freely and strike swiftly. Commented by Kiba, he claimed that the clothing is nearly ten times lighter than standard clothing made, which furthers the reputation speed that Kiba maintains. Kiba has been described as quite handsome to others, as his attractive features draw others in to him. And although, his immediate apperance whilst in his white skin tight outfit leaves others feeling awkward and frightened causing them to dismiss him or run away in terror, if one where to overcome this false sense of emotion, then they would see the dynamic person that is Kiba. Personality Kiba is a very dynamic person with an overall upbeat persona. His small stature, nimble frame and vast skill allow him to be creative in his battle method, however he is also a very creative person. Thinking out of the box, and using strategies that others minds would never dare attempt, he does so without fear nor cocern. Also, being creative allows Kiba to enact battle differently ever time he enters a conflict, thus preventing others from deducing how he thinks. He usually leaves others in awe, as they watch his preform crazy, amazing antics. In addition, Kiba is a prideful person, taking a large amount of self-confidence and respect into his actions. On a similar note, he sincerly enjoys facing challange. Going against immense adveristy brings about the best in Kiba's traits and the intense dangerous situation gives him a heightened sense of what is occurring before him. Considered reckless and endangering, Kiba will combine his creativity with his hardcore endeavors astonishing others. At times his wild abandon for his own well-being is simply used in the light to entertain others. Keeping others on the edge of there seat, he is always to preform whether the task be intensely difficult or not. Kiba is also noted to be a showstopper among those who know him. He enjoys being in the spotlight and loves to receive attention as others watch him. Flashy and overzealous, many hold Kiba in high regard as a skilled daredevil and the personfication of real fearlessness. His hardcore and dynamic attitude when facing others, and even portrayed outside of conflict, makes some traits show differently under certain circumstances. On occassion, Kiba can seem smug and cocky, especially to others. At times, using very scurrilous comments to goad and engage his opponent in battle. But more times than not, others will be intoxicated by his freethinking mindset, and amusing exterior. Like a wrecking ball he slings and hurls his body forth to any challenge that may be in his way, and does so with a amusing, almost cheerful attitude. Because Kiba can have differing level of cockiness he usually is the first to orientate a battle after a brief altercation has been established. However, in any conflict that arises he regards his opponent as a threat and will fight wholly and relentlessly in order to obtain victory. Like a stonewall, he bears a iron will and resolve. Unwilling to accept loss, he will fight bitterly and train endlessly so that he may be called a champion. Kiba isn't a very complex man at all, in fact, hidden underneath his secretive white suit is a charismatic individual with a great upbeat spirit and lively attitude. Regarding as one of the most vivacious pirateers in history, Kiba comes off as a energetic young man. With warm blaze of an upbeat, energetic soul and the recklessness intentions of a child, Kiba is openly reputed as not only the fastest but as an amazingly unpredictable persons ever. Category:EternalJunior Category:Hoodlum Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed